Fang's New Life
by Shadow Elvin Angel
Summary: After being rejected by Max, Fang finds a new family but when the flock finds him again wanting him back will he chose his old life, or his new one?
1. What Did I Do Wrong?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

_Thoughts_

Fang's POV

I tried as hard as I could to stop the tears from flowing as lightning flashed and thunder roared all around me. She chose Dylan over me, but it's not unreasonable because I had left her. All I hope is that Max is happy with him, because that is all that matters. I guess that it was never meant to be. **Flash.** The lightning hit me on the wing. **Flash. **I got hit again on the head close to the brain. _The world must hate me. I get killed by one of the only things I fear. It's ironic, I don't die when I got scratched by Ari or in the school; I die by lightning._ I feel the current racing through my body, destroying the nerves on its way to my heart. I feel the wind at my back and the hard earth coming closer, reaching out to me. _No matter, ground claim me for I have no purpose anyways. _The inky darkness covered my eyes as the ground consumed me and I saw no more.

I could tell it was a couple hours later when I woke up. Why am I still alive didn't the lightning kill me? I slowly tried to get to my feet, but as soon as I tried my knees buckled and I collapsed. I am sure it took about ten minutes just to get up. I looked at my wing to see the damage the storm did to it. The wing was bent in a strange angle, enough that I would be earth bound for a while now. As I passed a lake I saw there was a purple cross shape on my forehead. _All this happened because Max chose that three year old over me, someone who's been her wingman all her life. I guess it's a sign to start a new life without the flock._

_Review please. It makes my day a whole lot better._


	2. Fang's New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Three Years Later**

Fang's POV

It's been three years since the day I left, the day Max chose Dylan. I bet that the flock doesn't even care that I left on that dreadful stormy night. Three years ago I was Fang the bird kid and Max's wingman; now I'm Cole Anderson, the son of the CEO of some big restaurant. I have a brother named Cory who is the same age and similar looks as me and two loving parents. I guess it did turn out well after all.

**_Flashback_**

_After dragging myself few miles I found myself at a humongous house. The tiredness finally seeps into my body as a fall unceremoniously on the house's yard. I felt someone picking me up and carrying me into the house. When I woke up I was in a big room lying on the softest bed I've ever laid on and three worried faces starring at me. After they nursed me back to health they adopted me and gave me a new name, Cole Anderson. I guess I new name for a fresh start._

**_End Flashback_**

"Cole it's almost time to go. Are you ready Honey?"

"Yes Mom, I'll be down in a second." I said after I put the finishing touches on my suit as I raced down the steps to the front door bumping into Cory along the way.

"Really brother, you're that clumsy?" Cory asked in a playful manner.

"Nawh, I did that on purpose; can't you tell after me living with you for three years?" I asked back in a tart manner.

"Nope you're just clumsy"

"Am not"

"Boys get down here or we'll be late." Mom shouted, ending our argument.

"Yes Mom" we said in unison before coming down the rest of the stairs. It was a normal routine; every Friday night Mom and Dad would dray Cory and me to some party where they would go off and talk to the adults about the business. Tonight was no exception to the Friday party. But I didn't know this party would be so different than the others.

If you're wondering Cory looks like Inuyasha human form from the anime Inuyasha and Fang looks like Bankotsu from the anime Inuyasha.

_Remember to review please. It makes my day when you do. All flames will be given to Iggy and Gazzy to blow something up._


	3. Iggy, Someone From Cole's Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

_Thoughts_

**Cory's p.o.v**

We got to the lame party after thirty minutes of driving in a limo. _This party is going to be like all the rest, boring all night party. _I looked at Cole and his eyes we're bulging out of his head. "Cole what's wrong?"

"I saw some people from my past that I rather forget"

"Is it something related to your pitch black wings?"

"Yes. Now leave it be." He answered in the coldest voice I've ever heard from him but he gets that way every time we try to mention his past. I still wonder what happened to him for him to be like this every time we mention his past; but never this bad. I walked over to the punch table so I could get something to quench my thirst, but before I got there I bumped into a tall strawberry blond person.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you." I quickly apologized.

"It is okay. A lot of people bumped into me, but you are the first to apologize." The strawberry blond had said.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Iggy"

"I mean your real name."

"James Griffins."

"You mean…"

"Yep I'm a bird freak. You may start laughing now."

"Why would I laugh; my brother has wings too."

"Does your brother happen to have soft black feathers with a serrated edge?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?"

"Yes to both and can you take me to him."

"Can't you see him?"

"No I am blind."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be; just take me to your brother."

Review or Angel will make you.


	4. Not Your Avarage Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

_Thoughts_

**Fang's p.o.v.**

I saw Cory and Iggy walk over toward me. I have nothing against Iggy, but since I hate the flock I hate Iggy by default. I start walking in the other direction to escape Iggy. Cory and Iggy started to walk faster until they caught up with me.

"Go away Iggy. I don't want to see you or any other members of the flock ever again. Now leave." I told him with a harsh tone.

"Not yet I want you to tell me why you left the flock and I will not leave you alone until you tell me." He answered, knowing I will tell him at the threat of bugging me. _If I don't tell him fire alarms will follow him, who is following me which will get me in trouble and then the process will repeat until I tell him._

"I also wanted to know what happened because people with wings don't randomly show up in people's yards. Plus I want to know what it was like to be a bird kid, and I wanta know what you were like before you became Cole Anderson." Cory stated._ You aren't helping. I am trying to think of reasons not to tell Iggy and you._

"Fine, I will spill but not here. I'll tell you outside. And Iggy is the rest of the flock with you?" I said finally succumbing to telling them why I left.

"Don't worry the flock is here. Would you like me to get them Fnick?" I heard Iggy answer with an obvious smirk on his face.

"No don't get them. I will tell you once we get outside 'kay?" I responded, getting very annoyed by Iggy. "And don't call me that again, understand."

"Of course I do…not."

"Alright both of you stop fighting this instant; you guys are older than me so act like it. Let's just go outside and tell the story, go back inside and be done with it. Does that seam okay." Cory yelled in a parental way.

"Alright fine, let's go outside and talk." I said starting to go outside.


	5. How is Max doing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

_Thoughts_

**Max's p.o.v**

We were flying for a few hours when we saw a party. "Hey Gazzy and Angel, do you think you guys could get us into that party?" I asked the youngest two of the flock. They nodded their heads as we went in for a landing. It was very easy to get past the highly drunk guards. Once we all got inside we saw loads and loads of food. "Alright, we are going to get some food and leave. Meet me at the entrance of the mansion at the end of the party. Iggy and Gazzy don't blow anything up" Everyone nodded and set out to get some food and have some fun.

Dylan stayed behind and looked at me and said "Hope you have fun Maxie. Love you." I smiled at him as we both left to enjoy the party. _I sort of feel guilty loving Dylan even though he was meant to be my perfect half._

I am very sorry that I haven't been updating. I have been lazy, plus there is school, plus I am running out of ideas. If you have any ideas for this story please tell me. If you would like to adopt the story PM me and I will tell you the details.


End file.
